Update:Dev Blog: Player made content
We want to take your involvement in Old School a step further. We are starting a competition with probably the biggest prize we can offer… the winner will see their content in game. We want you to design your own piece of content, the community will decide on their favourite design and we will put it in game. To find out how to make your ideas a reality, go here. ---- Dev Blog: Player Made Content What is the most important thing in Old School? Is it GWD, getting 99 in a skill or wearing the best items? Well, we think it is none of those, we think you are the most important thing in Old School. The community make the decisions on what content is included in game, you decide what we should be doing and you can see the results this is having. The community is positive and the game is in a really, really healthy place. We want to take your involvement a step further so we are starting a competition for you, the prize of which is probably the biggest prize we can offer… the winner will see their content in game. That’s right, we want you to design your own piece of content, the community will decide on their favourite design and we will put it in game. Put on your thinking caps! We have seen loads of really good concepts already from players, such as the Kraken or the Invasion minigame and we know there are many other players out there with lots of really cool ideas. To help you get the best from your ideas, we have put a few pointers together: Be original: Don’t simply try to rehash something that you can play in RS3, let the idea be truly yours. Stand out from the crowd: We will receive loads of ideas for new bosses – what will make yours better than the rest? Make the pitch good: What you submit to us will be pitched to the community who will ultimately decide what wins. Be creative with how you present your idea. Make it realistic: One thing we cannot do is make new graphics for Old School, so any ideas will need to include existing graphics. The process We will be accepting submissions for this competition up until the 24th October. That gives you one week to get your idea to us. You can submit the idea by posting it in this thread or emailing us at oldschoolcommunity@jagex.com. Once we have all the submissions, we will check them to see what is possible for us to deliver. We will then display all the pitches to the community who will vote on the one they like the best. When the community has chosen their favourite we will start the process of deciding how we can make the content work. We will write a content brief which will spell out all the details of the content as we may need to change some small details due to feasibility issues. We will then poll this to the community. In order for the content to be added to the game it must reach 75% approval in a content poll. The future What we want to receive from this is a truly strong piece of content that the community feels invested in and enjoys playing. But this can be so much more, if we receive a whole host of strong ideas we may have to run this competition on a regular basis so you’ll always have the opportunity to have your ideas make it into Old School. Mod Mat K Community Manager